


Everything Has a Place

by bookdoof



Category: Video Blogging RPF, vlog squad
Genre: Bisexual David Dobrik, David Dobrik has OCD, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-05
Updated: 2019-06-05
Packaged: 2020-04-08 13:11:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19107775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bookdoof/pseuds/bookdoof
Summary: In which Jason pulls a prank on David and it doesn't go well.





	Everything Has a Place

David x Scotty x Toddy

Warnings: Panic Attack, OCD, Whump

\--

Jason had decided that David deserved to be pranked after all the pranks he had pulled on the squad without any in return. Now, the group had tried to prank the man before but were unsuccessful because the only time he got upset was when he didn't have vlog footage or if he OCD routines were broken. Of course no one had ever broken one of his patterns before but everyone knew he had OCD bad.

Jason thought it would be a good idea, the worst that could happen was that he'd cry and have to fix what Jason ruined. David was hanging out with his boyfriends and getting some footage so Jason entered his house with the key he had been given. He firstly mixed the drinks in the refrigerator then mixed up the kitchen and bedroom drawers and slid a few things over only a few inches or put them in new places. Then settles onto the couch to text David.

J: Are you at home? I want to film a bit.

D: I'm on my way. Scott and Todd are with me.

J: Okay, I'm a few minutes away.

D:Just let yourself in.

J: Stop texting and driving

D: you texted me, so its your fault

D: But okay dad

Jason chuckles before getting up to set up his cameras (and a few of David's) to every room he had rearranged. 

He had just sat down when David walks in, his boyfriends in tow. "Hey Jason, what is the bit you wanted to film?"

"It can wait, we have to do it outside and it's really hot. Let's just wait until it cools down." Jason lies.

"If we aren't filming until later why did you come over?" David asks. The vlog squad usually only came over when they were working, not because they weren't friends but because they worked a lot and spent all free time with their families.

"I need random footage to put into my vlog for tomorrow." Jason says holding up a spare camera. 

"Okay, wanna drink anyone?" David asks and Jason nods.

"Water please."

"I'll take water too." Todd says from the couch where he and Scott cuddle and looking through their tagged photos on Instagram.

"Okay." David walks to the fridge and freezes after he opens it. He takes out everything, even the condiments that Jason hadn't touched, and puts it all back in order, he didn't seem too shaken.

"Who rearranged the fridge?" David asks.

"No idea. Can I get a beer though, instead of water?" Jason asks knowing David would freak out over the messed up drawers that held the bottle opener.

"Yeah, yeah sure." David says distracted.

"You alright?" Scott asks worriedly.

"Uh, yeah." David says as he begins to look for the bottle opener. He didn't find it in its assigned drawer so he opens all drawers. This is the moment when he notices all the other messed up things in the kitchen and living room. He runs to the bathroom and his room taking in all the changes. His breathing becomes faster as he runs around fixing everything.

"Hey David, what's wrong?" Jason asks casually, ignoring the strange look Todd gives him.

"E-everything is wrong."

'Everything looks fine to me." Jason says.

"He has OCD Jason." Scoot whispers to Jason, trying to get the man to leave David alone.

"What do you mean, do you not see this room? It's a complete mess." Davids runs his hand through his hair, overwhelmed.

"Hey honey, it's okay. Just calm down." Todd says as he walks over to David.

"It's not okay. My room, the kitchen, bathroom, living room they are all a mess."

"We can fix it, don't worry." Todd says reassuringly. Jason wishes to stay and watch the tender moment but he had to go unlock the door. David had this thing where the door always had to be locked and he checked three times when he gets home and then periodically he'll go check it, he had a huge fear of being killed or kidnapped.  Jason had Heath and Zane outside waiting to come in and scare the boy. He sends them a text to come in now.

He walks back to the living room and waits to hear the door open. David doesn't hear it over his breathing and Jason feels slightly bad but continues with the prank anyway, he needs the content.

The two men walk into the room with ski masks on and BB guns with the tip painted black.

"Give us all your money and maybe we'll consider sparing your lives." Heath says with his voice deeper than usual.

"We don't have any money, it's all in the bank." Jason says and in return gets a gun pointed at him.

"Shut it old man."

"What an original joke." Jason says rolling his eyes, this was part of the prank too.

"Just kill him, we can get enough money out of these three." One of them says gesturing with his gun to the couple.

Before the couple could yell "No!" Heath had shot a ketchup packet hidden inside Jason's shirt and Jason slumped forward onto his stomach on the couch. This was the end of the prank, Heath and Zane ran out once they heard the police siren that Jeff had outside. It was a little choppy but the three boys were so overcome with grief they hadn't noticed.

David runs over to Jason and begins to sob into his back, he couldn't bring himself to look at Jason in the face.

"It's okay, he'll be fine. The police are on their way." Scott says, his own voice weak.

This is when Jason decides to roll over and sit up, scaring David who was still on his back.

"It's a prank!" He yells gleefully. At this time Heath, Zane and Jeff all walk in declaring the same thing. David runs to his room and his boyfriends follow but not before glaring at Jason and the participants of the prank.

When they enter David's room they find him lying on his bed, sobbing into a pillow. His breathing was fast. He was having a panic attack.

"Honey, it was just a prank. A stupid prank but a prank nonetheless." Todd tells him as Scott tries to get the boy to match their breathing.

"I thought he died." David chokes out.

"He didn't, it was a joke. He is okay." Todd says calmly and slowly.

"I thought moving stuff and breaking their patterns was the prank, I didn't expect robbers to come in." David says with a sob.

"It was wrong of them to pull such a prank, and we'll make sure they never do it or anything like it again." Scott reassures and David's sobs die down as does his erratic breathing.

"Thank you, I love you guys." David says his eyes becoming heavy.

"We love you too, go to sleep baby." Scott says, kissing the smaller man's forehead, Todd kisses his cheek.

It didn't take long for David to fall asleep on Scott or for Todd to yell at the participants of the prank and for them to feel bad and start working on an apology with the promise that the prank would never be put on YouTube or any other platform.


End file.
